V is for Victim and Villain
by miss vertigo
Summary: Albus Dumbledore go’s to a Muggle tattoo parlor for a new defense against the dark arts teacher. What has this got to do with evil experiments, Sirius black daughter and Severus Snape love life ? ever thing. SSXOC OC OCXSS OC-SB HP new girl DADA teacher


V is for Victim and Villain

Albus Dumbledore go's to a Muggle tattoo parlor for a new defense against the dark arts teacher. What has this got to do with evil experiments, Sirius black daughter and **Severus** Snape love life ? ever thing.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I merely borrow the characters from the talented and creative.**

Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore Was at his last resort for getting a someone to fill the position of defense against the dark arts to teacher , applicants had stopped applying because of the position being jinxed it had become widely known. For the last two years he had become dependent on old friends to fill the role, but after Alastor Moody had been locked in his own trunk for 10 moths no one sensed to be willing to take up the occupation and if he did not fill the position soon the Ministry of Magic had threatened to fill it for him. This is the reason why Dumbledore an old man of 70 dressed in magenta robes found himself standing outside a black market Muggle tattoo parlor in the most dangerous part of London getting ready to face a person he did not entirely consider a friend. Someone he knew would be able teaches his students how to protect themselves, would keep their word to their dying breath and really annoyed the Ministry of Magic if appointed. Dumbledore steps into the dark little shop, diagrams of the designs on sale pinned to the wall all except for one that was covered floor to ceiling with tiny shelves holding boxers . In the center of the room was a table and on top of the table was a man and on top of the man was a girl. The girl had long dark ringlets hair, emaciated with pale skin and one large violet eye, the other eye was coved by a black satin eye patch. She was tall , lean, very handsome and had a demeanor of "casual elegance" but at the same time looked as hard as nails. She wore a dark jeans and a grey jumper which clung to her muscular body in her right hand she held a tattoo needle. She was concentrating on the man shoulder as she straddled him, finishing off her letterset work , she failed to see who had come in.

Dumbledore- " it been a long time V"

The Girl looked up at the old man and bilked once , Dumbledore had hoped for at least some suppress to his arrival but he suppose if you had seen as much as her you just didn't get suppressed any more.

V –" get out your done "she sad to the man on the table , he did not argue he was obviously a regular you never argued with V if she told you to go you went.

-V " now tell we what misfortune bought you to my door, before I tell you to fuck off ."

Dumbledore-" and why can't I just come and see you "

V-" because we're are not friends, if I could justify it, I kill you Dumbledore and you know that, so stop trying to play mind games with me and tell me what you want !"

Dumbledore-" I want you to fill the position of defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts."

V-"and why wooed I do that?"

Dumbledore-" because I know who your father is"

V-" good for you so do I "

Dumbledore-" yes but I can introduce you"

She looked at Dumbledore with renewed interest.

V-" you know my rules I need three reasons to do something ."

Dumbledore-" you can annoyed the Ministry of Magic if you do this and there is a large chance you will did "

V-" o very tempting"

Dumbledore- " so your do it "

V-" yes , but I must met my father be for school start "

Dumbledore-" no not in till hath way thro the year or one of your reasons for going will be gone ….. and you will back out and I will have no DADA teacher."

V-" you know me so well……. Dumbledore you know I have never been to Hogwarts"

Dumbledore" yes"

V-" and I never been a teacher"

Dumbledore- "of course "

V-" then why me ?"

Dumbledore-" because you know how Voldemort thinks . you may vary well save these children "

V- "yes I see I may be there saver because of what I was in my past "

Dumbledore-" your past is what you are, have no regrets ………….. I expect you on the 1st of September "

V-"Instead of regretting what we cannot do, it is better to do what one can. Even for example, what you do has nothing to do with results, you must forge forward."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

the train ride to Hogwarts for harry potter and his friends had gone as expected , they had played snap, being irritated by Draco Malfoy and had made their bets on what the new defense against the dark arts teacher was going to be and or like.

" are you coming or what?" said Ron beside him.

"oh….yeah" said harry joining the crowd hurrying up the stone steps into the castle. The entrance hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right , leading to the great hall and the Start of term feast. The four long house tables in the great hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows.

Ron and Hermione scanned the staff table for Hagrid, by his size it made it instantly obvious he was not there.

"he cant have left" said Ron, sounding slightly anxious.

"of course he hasn't" said harry firmly.

" you don't think he's … hurt , or anything , do you?

" maybe he's not back yet. You know- from his mission – the thing he was doing over the summer for Dumbledore."

Hermione bit her lip, looking up and down the staff table as though hoping for some conclusive explanation of hagrid's absence.

"who's that?" she said sharply, pointing towards the middle of the staff table.

Dumbledores head was inclined towards the woman sitting next to him, she looked , like some body's maiden aunt squat, with short, curly, mouse- brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. She had a toad like face and a pair of prominent pouch eyes.

" it's that Umbridge woman!"

"who?"

"she was at my hearing, she works for fudge!"

" nice cardigan". Said Ron , smirking

" she must be the new defense against the dark arts teacher."

When all the students had finished eating , Dumdledore got to his feet once more.

" well, now that we are all digesting a magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your time for some start of term notices. We have 3 changes in staffing this year . we are very pleased to welcome back professor Grubbly-plank, who will be taking care of magical creatures lessons, we are delighted to introduce professor Umbridge, in a new position as High Inquisitor, Hogwarts was appointed Educational Decree Number 23, so that the Ministry of Magic may better unstained us. As usual, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that—"

Umbridge: "*Hem-Hem* ...Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. Each headmaster has brought something new to this... historical school. But progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited---!"

" well I can see that some of the Ministry of Magic are as always disruptful, do you not know that the headmaster was taking."

A strong voce rang out from the back of the great hall, the all the school looked to see a finger standing in the door way . she was a beautiful girl with dark ringlets .

Umbridge" and who are you ?"

v- "who I am is not impotent, but who are you?"

" I am Dolores Jane Umbridge"

V- "birthday 24 of May ?"

Umbridge-" yes,.... Ah how did you know it was that ! i never said-"

V-"hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaa.....I never knew anyone who would so willingly give their real name and birthday out to a strangers."

Umbridge – "Wah! It was you who asked"

V-" you do know??? that By giving out your name, you are giving them the ability to take your soul? by giving out your birthday, you have given them control of your whole life."

Umbridge- " who are you…

V-" i am V"

Umbridge –"Then why say your own name "

V-"It's a fake name of course."

Dumbledore" V is our new Defence against the Dark arts teacher."

V-" yes I am, how I know I cannot give a speech that was as good as miss Dolores Jane Umbridge, but I will try …... Voilà! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified, and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition. The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose vis-à-vis an introduction, so let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call me V."

With that she left without another word, living the rest of the hall silent. After 10mins the shock had wan off every one was taking about the new DADA pro over the top of the last of Dumdledore start of term notices.

Harry –" did you see her ?"

Fred –" omg she is so hot , world so do her ."

Hermione-" don't talk like that she a teacher"

**Georg-" yer one that in ****Leather Trouser "**

**Hermione –" well … she still got one over on ****Umbridge."**

**Ron-" what that thing with all the VVVVS.**

**Hermione –" don't you lesion Ron Umbridge was going on about ****progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged, and she told umdridge to go stuff it ."**

**Harry –" well I didn't get it…… there wear a lot of v."**

**Hermione-"**** In simpler words…..Behold! Before you is a humble performer, cast, against his will, by fate, to the roles of both victim and villain. The face you see now is not just some mere facade of pointless theatrics. It is a remnant of the people's voice, which has since gone and disappeared. However, this past annoyance stands courageously reborn and has sworn to conquer the evil and corrupt, who promote greed and the violent suppression of free will. The only way to do this is with a war of retribution. It will not be a fruitless revenge, for the importance and self-evidence of this quest shall exonerate the open-minded and righteous. But in truth, this thick soup of words is becoming too excessive. So, let me simply finish by saying that it's my very good honor to meet you, and you may call me V."**

**Fred-" well by the look of her it going to be an interesting year … and by god im not going to miss a DADA class for all it ."**

**I love reviews!!!! I really do, they make me happier than cupcakes and rainbows, Review please! Oh please oh please oh please! If I promise cyber cookies and milk will that encourage more reviews? :) Ok so cyber cookies and milk is a little unfathomable but hey it's worth a try, right?**


End file.
